Besouros Mortos
by Nanase Kei
Summary: E era o frio das correntes, o vento em seus olhos e o estar no céu por alguns segundos. E então a puxada quase súbita para trás, o riso incontrolável, os pés roçando no chão e dando-lhe um novo impulso. Mais uma vez.


_**

* * *

**_

Besouros Mortos

* * *

Um menino.

Na verdade, não exatamente um menino. "Um bebê" é mais correto. Ele não tem pensamentos fixos, apenas agita os braçinhos, contrariado. Está frio. Ele não tem colo. O bebê não gosta de não ter colo. Não gosta de frio.

Ele olha para cima. O céu está escuro. Escuro e frio.

O menino chora.

Não por um motivo nobre; ele não compreende o que se passa ao seu redor. Mas o frio, a falta de colo, a escuridão, isso tudo ele compreende perfeitamente. Melhor do que gostaria. Eles o envolvem, envolvem seu corpo pequeno e sem pensamentos. O menino está sozinho. Sem colo.

Então, uma sombra.

A sombra se estende sobre o menino. Ele leva um susto, pára de chorar. É apenas um segundo. Depois, ele volta. Ele volta a chorar quando vê que é a sombra de um demônio.

O demônio observa o menino. Os olhos do demônio são de gavião e sua língua é de cobra. Seus cabelos são negros, negros da noite que envolve o menino. Sua pele é áspera, e ele é frio. Ele é todo frio.

"_Que comum."_, ele diz. O menino não entende, mas sente. As palavras queimam em sua pele. E o demônio sorri. O sorriso do demônio é belo. De uma maneira doentia.

O menino o olha.

E olha.

E olha.

E estende as mãozinhas e tenta tocá-lo. Mas ele ri e se afasta. E repete.

_Que comum_.

E vai embora.

_Que comum._

O menino chora.

* * *

- Kabuto. – ele disse, observando o besouro subir pela ponta de seu dedo. Sorriu, enquanto o inseto fazia-lhe cócegas com as minúsculas pernas. – Kabuto, Kabuto. Kabuto.

Ele gostava de besouros. O Hokage havia lhe dito, com um ar sábio, que eles tinham o mesmo nome. E, embora as crianças da vila achassem engraçado o nome peculiar do menino, Kabuto não se importava.

Besouros. Eles eram coloridos, a maioria, mas Kabuto gostava particularmente dos verdes. Eles pareciam ter uma estranha particularidade, pousavam em seus dedos devagar e parecendo sempre encará-lo. E, não importava o quanto o garotinho os observasse e repetisse a palavra, sorrindo, eles acabavam indo embora. Eles sempre iam embora.

Kabuto sempre os observava, com os olhos brilhando, esquecendo propositalmente do vazio que sentia em suas mãos.

* * *

Visitar o parque de Konoha era uma ótima diversão. Kabuto gostava, sobretudo, dos balanços.

Era bom sentar-se na tábua, agarrar as correntes com as mãos pequenas e dar um forte impulso com os pés, sorrindo. Kabuto ria enquanto subia para muito alto e depois descia, descia e roçava os pés no chão, para depois ir ainda mais alto. Aquilo se assemelhava, de certa forma, com a vida: as pessoas tentam sempre ir mais alto, mais alto, mais alto, apenas para adiar o momento da queda.

Mas Kabuto sempre gostava das quedas, sempre ria enquanto sentia seus pés descalços roçarem o chão. A terra sempre ficava marcada, e Kabuto achava divertido roçar o pé em lugares específicos, formando desenhos que ele muitas vezes nem sabia direito o que significavam. Mas era melhor daquele jeito, para que ele pudesse tentar decifrar os riscos e pensar no que eles se pareciam. Kabuto sempre ria ao imaginar isso.

As correntes do balanço eram frias, mas Kabuto não se importava com isso. Ele segurava-as com firmeza, nos dedos finos de criança, e sorria quando, depois de um tempo, elas não eram mais frias.

E era o frio das correntes, o vento em seus olhos e o estar no céu por alguns segundos. E então a puxada quase súbita para trás, o riso incontrolável, os pés roçando no chão e dando-lhe um novo impulso. Mais uma vez.

Kabuto não gostava de quando ele tinha que sair do balanço. Sem o toque dele, as correntes eram frias; sem seus pés, a terra não tinha marcas; e, sem seu impulso, o balanço não chegava ao céu. Nunca.

* * *

Kabuto também gostava do gira-gira, embora não alcançasse nunca sua paixão pelos balanços.

Ele achava, porém, divertido sentar-se no brinquedo e dar o impulso, girando cada vez mais rápido até o mundo ao seu redor não passasse de mais um borrão. Kabuto gostava de brincar ali especialmente quando tinha algum problema. Gostava da imensidão de cores e formas misturadas que ele de repente passava a ver, como se não fosse apenas sua mente que estivesse confusa, mas a de todos.

O que ele menos gostava, porém, era do óbvio: a tontura inevitável que sentia ao terminar a brincadeira.

Kabuto gostava um pouco das caixas de areia. Passava pouco tempo nelas, pois formar desenhos na areia nunca lhe interessou. Não era como a terra; na areia ele podia pegar quantos punhados quisesse, podia fazer quantos traços quisesse, podia esfregar suas mãos nela o quanto quisesse, que as marcas eram rapidamente apagadas. E então areia era apenas areia. E Kabuto a observava, furioso por ter sido ignorado, e pensava na terra do balanço e em como suas marcas poderiam ainda estar lá.

E era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele corresse para o brinquedo, com a desculpa de fazer mais traços, mais e mais e mais, para não deixar que a terra se esquecesse. Mas não precisava. As marcas continuavam lá. A terra nunca se esquecia. E Kabuto sempre sorria ao pensar nisso, sempre sorria ao lembrar que ele era necessário para aquelas marcas.

Kabuto odiava gangorras. Nunca conseguira compreendê-las ou brincar nelas com precisão: Sempre que sentava nelas, o lugar vazio da outra ponta olhava para ele. E a gangorra tinha olhos frios. Doíam.

* * *

Ele viu Uzumaki Naruto, pela primeira vez, enquanto observava os besouros.

Lembrava-se de ter franzido a testa, curioso, para aquele garoto esquisito, que corria e ria alto na floresta de Konoha, as mãos estendidas espantando os insetos e animais ao redor.

Kabuto nunca teve quem lhe ensinasse alguma coisa. Decidiu, portanto, nunca ensinar ninguém. Era uma convicção infantil e formulada em seu subconsciente desde pequeno. E manteve-se. Por este motivo, no alto de seus onze anos, ele observava com desdém o menino tentando pegar os besouros, gritando quando eles se afastavam, rindo e fingindo raiva contra os insetos.

Ele não se deu o trabalho – ainda que, vez por outra, tivesse sentido vontade – de ensinar a Uzumaki Naruto que pegar um galho e fingir ter uma espada não era uma boa maneira de fazer os besouros pousarem em suas mãos. Ele bufou de maneira debochada ao vê-lo esticando os braços em direção aos insetos que voavam e abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas, chamando-os com uma voz esganiçada.

Ele notou, no olhar azul do menino, uma leve fumaça. Um leve vazio. Como ele próprio. Mas percebeu de imediato a diferença entre os dois. E isso fez Kabuto odiá-lo. Como todos os outros.

Ao observar besouros voando, Naruto imaginava como seria voar também. Kabuto sentia frio nos dedos.

* * *

Kabuto nunca teve nada contra Umino Iruka.

Nada mesmo. O mais velho era sempre gentil com ele, sempre simpático, e costumava ajudá-lo com as matérias mais difíceis. Ele sorria com freqüência, afagava os cabelos de Kabuto e lhe dizia que ele era _muito esperto_. E Kabuto sorria e inflava o peito, sentindo-se realmente _muito esperto_.

Ele nunca teve nada contra Umino Iruka. Mas, ao observá-lo à distância, brincando com as outras crianças, Kabuto notava que a gangorra nunca olhava para ele. E isso o fazia morder o lábio inferior com força, enquanto agarrava as correntes do balanço até seus dedos doerem. E elas continuavam frias.

* * *

Quando tinham doze anos, as crianças de Konoha começavam a treinar mais efetivamente para serem ninjas. Nesta idade, Yakushi Kabuto aprendeu a sorrir.

Sorrir, ele logo percebeu, era algo completamente diferente do normal. Sorrisos mudavam uma pessoa. Sorrir poderia matar alguém. E fazer este alguém retornar a vida, dependendo de como ele o fizesse. Mas Kabuto logo compreendeu que, quando a percepção vem, o poder some. Porque os sorrisos se tornam falsos. E não são mais sorrisos.

As crianças de Konoha aprendiam a fazer bunshins. Yakushi Kabuto aprendia a sorrir mentiras.

* * *

Ele vivera normalmente, até o dia em que os besouros pousaram nos dedos de outra pessoa.

Essa pessoa, Kabuto pensava, tinha voz de argila e olhos de tinta. O tom de castanho era pincelado, fixo e sem emoções. A voz pregava-se, pregava-se nele e continuava a ecoar as mesmas palavras em sua mente, ainda que ele se mantivesse em silêncio. Seus dedos eram feitos de pincéis. Moviam-se em uma cadência sempre igual, assustadora, inconsciente.

Ele era todo arte. Uma obra prima por si só.

_Sasori_, ele disse. _Mestre_, chamou Kabuto.

* * *

Seu mestre tinha estranhas manias, ele logo observou. Ele tinha um olhar estranhamente vidrado, sempre tinha. Mas Kabuto o seguia sem encará-lo nos olhos, a lembrança dele sorrindo para os besouros sempre em sua memória.

Quando Kabuto o viu pela primeira vez, com os besouros pousados nos dedos, Sasori não sorria para eles – sorria para o cadáver, para o corpo ensangüentado que ele tinha em mãos. E Kabuto não conseguiu falar.

Sasori não sorria para os besouros, nunca sorria – era como se os próprios tivessem que agradecê-lo por permitir a eles que tocassem a ponta de seus dedos, era como se, ao tocá-los, os besouros passassem a fazer parte dele. E Sasori não sorria para si mesmo, nunca. Seu sorriso era arte, arte eterna. No caso dele, eternamente ausente.

E Sasori nunca sentia suas mãos ficarem vazias quando os besouros voavam. Ele não precisava da beleza ou da arte dos insetos. Tinha a sua. Melhor do que qualquer outra.

E Kabuto desejou ser como ele, desejou ter sua própria arte. Mas Kabuto não tinha arte, Kabuto era apenas um menino ingênuo que chorava com a visão do demônio e observava besouros, admirado.

Kabuto não tinha arte, não tinha beleza, só tinha mãos vazias. De besouros.

* * *

Ele admirava seu mestre. Completamente.

Kabuto sempre buscava agradá-lo. Cuidadosamente, precisamente. Ele esforçava-se nas missões que Sasori lhe dava, sem nunca demonstrar isso com precisão. Aprendera que a indiferença era necessária. E, sempre, ao retornar delas, gostava de observar seu mestre matando. Ao matar os olhos de Sasori se tornavam uma pincelada mais forte, intensa, vidrada; e Kabuto o admirava ainda mais.

Ele não sabia dizer quando aquela admiração se tornou medo.

* * *

Ele cresceu.

Ele cresceu e nunca deixou de adorar besouros, ainda que não brincasse com eles da mesma forma como fazia na infância. No entanto, ainda era divertido vê-los pousarem em sua mão.

Com o tempo, Kabuto passou a gostar, em especial, de observar os besouros verdes indo embora quando decidiam. Achava sua coloração muito mais brilhante quando eles deixavam seus dedos. E sorria.

Eles iam embora por vontade própria. Da mesma forma como ele não era capaz de fazer.

* * *

Seu mestre lhe dera uma ordem.

Kabuto sempre cumpria ordens, e aquela não seria uma exceção. Mas ele imaginava que sua missão fosse mais simples.

Ele imaginava, mas estava errado. E soube disso no momento em que começou a vigiá-lo à distância, sempre à distância, e reconheceu os olhos de gavião e a língua de cobra. A pele áspera e os cabelos negros da noite. Kabuto reencontrou o demônio.

Ele se chamava Orochimaru.

* * *

Foi numa dessas espionagens para Sasori que Kabuto viu besouros novamente. E, a despeito do medo que sentia, sorriu com uma admiração quase infantil.

Os besouros voavam acima dos cadáveres que o demônio fizera. Acima da morte, eles estavam, e faziam Kabuto pensar que estava também. Acima da morte, dos cadáveres, do demônio. Dele.

Mas o demônio não ligou.

Foi apenas um gesto rápido. E então não havia mais besouros. Só cadáveres. Kabuto quase gritou, como se a morte dos besouros fosse mais importante do que a dos shinobis que foram assassinados um pouco antes.

Ele se sentiu bebê de novo. Com frio e sem colo. E o demônio o viu.

O demônio o viu e sorriu, sorriu da mesma forma como sorrira naquela noite, e Kabuto teve novamente a sensação de que ele tinha o sorriso belo, apesar de tudo. Se bem que talvez _belo_ não fosse a palavra ideal. Ele classificaria como _fascinante_, mas não conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Então o demônio chamou-o. Fez-lhe um gesto com a mão, a mesma mão que matara os besouros, e disse-lhe que não tivesse medo. Mas Kabuto não tinha mais.

Ele observava os dedos do demônio, via as manchas de sangue escondidas, camufladas, brilhando sob a pele. Ele via os besouros e os shinobis mortos e os olhos deles que ficariam sempre fechados. E via o sorriso _dele_, Orochimaru, diante de tudo aquilo; como se aquele fosse o céu, como se a morte fosse apenas os pés dando o impulso necessário ao balanço. E ele, Orochimaru, era o balanço – e precisava dos pés de Kabuto para alcançar o que desejava. E Kabuto ignorou o sangue, ignorou a morte, e viu o sorriso.

"_O que quer?"_, perguntou Orochimaru.

Kabuto não respondeu, apenas caiu de joelhos. Ele tremia e sentia, no fundo, uma vontade de chorar. Mas o sorriso dele lhe dizia que aquilo era besteira, que aquilo era _comum_. E que o céu não era comum. Balanços não eram comuns.

"_Quer me ajudar?"_, indagou ele, apontando para o ferimento em seu braço, causado por um dos shinobis. O ferimento sangrava e Orochimaru sorria.

Kabuto assentiu com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para perto dele. Murmurou um jutsu de cura e largou o braço do shinobi depressa, quase apavorado, como se não achasse justo que o sangue dele se sujasse com suas mãos.

Orochimaru riu. Kabuto observou o riso.

Sob os olhos ansiosos e assustados, o demônio virou Deus.

* * *

Deus. Deus, Deus, Deus. Orochimaru era Deus, não demônio. Orochimaru era Deus, Deus do sangue, Deus do sorriso, Deus dos besouros mortos.

Kabuto sempre confiou nele. Cegamente. Ele fornecia tudo que Orochimaru queria, fazia tudo o que ele mandava, dava os impulsos necessários. Sentia que seus pés não roçavam na terra, mas na areia; e estranhamente, isso não o incomodava.

Era a indiferença de Orochimaru que mais o impressionava. O modo como o resto do mundo, para ele, era simplesmente _o resto_, o modo como ele era capaz de sorrir da dor alheia, não se importando com nada. Orochimaru era invencível, ele acreditava, observando-o.

Mas então aquele Uchiha saiu da sala. Da sala de seu Deus. Do demônio. Saiu da sala e levou a espada. Levou a espada e Kabuto nada fez. Porque Orochimaru ainda não estava acabado.

Orochimaru ainda precisava _dele_. E Kabuto nunca soube recusar nada a Orochimaru.

E então Kabuto não era mais Kabuto. Era só um besouro morto.

* * *

N/A: Se eu disser que AMO O KABUTO, serei morta? HAHAHAHAHA! Mas é verdade mesmo; eu o_ adoro_, considero-o um personagem interessantíssimo e daí saiu essa coisinha, feita numa sucessão de surtos.

Sem falar que uma coisa que me irrita **muito** é o fato de oitenta por cento do fandom ser anti-Kabuto. Nada contra os que odeiam simplesmente por não gostar da personalidade, ou por ele ser um traidor; o que me irrita mesmo é gente que sai falando mal do Kabuto e paga pau pro Sasuke, o que é, _no mínimo_, contraditório.

Sim, eu não resisto a malhar o Sasuke aqui. Claro, os dois fizeram uma merda muito grande, mas o caso do Sasuke é MUITO pior. Por quê? Porque, fato, o Kabuto traiu a vila, enganou o Naruto, enganou praticamente todos que leram o mangá (aliás, acho que é daí que vem essa antipatia toda por ele, ninguém se conforma de ter caído no truque do cara x) ), tem esse jeito arrogante, tal, mas ele realmente _acreditava_ naquilo tudo. Ele realmente confiava no Orochimaru, realmente admirava o cara, o Orochimaru era tudo o que ele tinha. Ele defendia o que acreditava, ajudava quem admirava, enfim, ele fazia tudo aquilo por questão de _princípios_.

O Sasuke? Ah, ele queria poder.

"Mas tadeeeenho dele, gente, ele passou por um trauma muito grande, trair os amigos é normal (?) e ele continua sendo muito foda!" _Por favor_. O cara TEVE a opção de largar o passado, ter uma vida normal, não fazer os amigos sofrerem nem nada do gênero, mas me escolhe seguir uma cobra gigante na qual ele nem _acredita_. Pagar pau pra um personagem assim é desesperador. _Noventa por cento_ das pessoas daquele anime tiveram um passado trágico e conseguiram superar (posso citar vários, mas aqui vai: Neji, Gaara, Sai, Haku, o próprio Naruto, Kakashi, etc.). Aliás, muita gente ainda critica o Neji por ter tentado matar a Hinata, mas quando é o Saaaaaasuke-kun com o Itachi ninguém reclama, né? Por favor!

Tá, IGNOREM os parágrafos acima. Foram escritos num momento de fúria e minha única intenção era ofender o _personagem_, então peço que nenhuma fã dele leve a mal nem nada do gênero. Foi só um desabafo.

Agora, falando do que interessa... (A fic, lembram?). Eu realmente gostei dela. Sim, ficou tosca em alguns momentos – muitos, na verdade – mas eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la. E DESCREVER O SASORI DÁ UM TRABALHO DO CÃO! Tomara que eu não tenha caído num clichê, achei a interpretação dele meio óbvia demais. /não tem como saber, já que não lê fics com o Sasori/

Encerrando... Queria agradecer a Abracadabra, que se dispôs à tortura de ser minha beta! Obrigada mesmo!D

Espero reviews o/


End file.
